Attina
, Princess Attina is a minor character from Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid ,The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and the TV series but the main character in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. In the animated television series, Attina is voiced by Kath Soucie. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren in the prequel. In her cameo in Kingdom Hearts II, she is voiced by Christie Houser. Background Attina is the daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She has an orange tail and wears a matching seashell bikini top. She has green eyes and her light brown hair is worn piled on top of her head, and she wears an orange five-pointed tiara similar to the golden one Triton wears. In some coloring pages, she sometimes wears hoop earrings on her ears. In original extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is portrayed as the fourth oldest of her sisters. In the 2008 film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, however, she is portrayed eldest of all her sisters and is next-in-line to inherit the Atlantican throne. In her 2008 portrayal, her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. Attina is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. Appearances The Little Mermaid (film) She plays only a minor role in the first film. Along with her sisters, she performs in the concert that Sebastian is putting on. Like everyone else, she is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterward, she is seen in cameos alongside her other sisters. At the end of the movie, she attends Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding along with her family. ''The Little Mermaid'' (series) As in the films, Attina makes only minor appearances, usually in the company of her other sisters. In the episode "Trident True", she is the victim of a prank played by Urchin. Urchin replaces the sponge she uses for her powder, with a living sponge. When she goes to powder her face, the sponge ends up turning her face white. ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' Attina makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film. She attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' Attina's largest role came in the film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Attina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Attina and the other sisters join her the next night. However, Triton finds them, and punishes Attina and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. Trivia *Her birth name is a variant of the name Athena, which is most famously known as the name of the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. It is also the name of her mother.